


Enemies At Sea

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, Mermaids, Navy Castiel (Supernatural), Pirate Dean Winchester, Sea Monsters, ghost ship - Freeform, graphic battles against sea monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Castiel is a Naval Commander sent in undercover to infiltrate the notoriously uncatchable Dean Winchester‘s pirate ship. However, Castiel soon realizes that Dean isn‘t the ruthless plundering pirate he assumed but instead keeps the seas safe from monsters and ghost ships. Will his loyalties shift to help the handsome pirate or is he going to fulfill his mission?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 153
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Enemies At Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dean/Cas Big Bang](Http://deancasbigbang.tumblr.com) with lovely art by [Rauko](Http://rauko-creates.tumblr.com). Check out her art post [HERE](https://rauko-creates.tumblr.com/post/635803604687650816/this-year-for-dcbb-i-got-to-do-art-for-this). All art displayed in fic by Rauko.
> 
> Beta read by the awesome [captainhaterade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhaterade).

Castiel nursed his ale and tried to avoid the eyes of the suspicious bartender. He knew it was unusual for a pirate to drink as hesitantly as he did, but in his defense, he’d expected Dean to be here by now, and he couldn’t afford to get drunk and botch his assignment.

Just as he wondered if they would throw him out for ordering some coconut water, the doors to the bar swung wide open and Dean waltzed into the establishment. The captain of the Impala certainly had charisma. The second he was in the room, all eyes swiveled to him and there were several cheers and glasses raised in welcome, inviting him to join a variety of tables.

Dean grinned and bowed with a flourish. “I see my reputation still precedes me.” He straightened back up and put his hands on his hips. “And since I know some of y’all are gonna rat me out to those bottom-feeding Navy bastards…”—this was met with a round of boos—“to collect the handsome reward, because I’m just that desirable.” Another blinding grin and a pause to take in cat-calls. “I’ll make this quick. I’m gonna need a few new crew members. And I’ll be over there”—he pointed towards the bar—“taking applications.”

Castiel smiled into his cup as he drained it. This was exactly what he’d been hoping for. He had it on very good authority that five of Dean’s crewmen had recently gotten arrested, same as he knew that Dean would be reported to the Navy very soon. Hell, he had already been reported as most likely coming in today. But almost every time the Navy tried to arrest him, Dean had slipped out in the ensuing scuffle. And the handful of times they had managed to capture him, his crew had always come to break him back out before his sentence could be carried out.

So the Navy had come up with a new strategy. But just before Castiel could enact part one of it, someone had beaten him to Dean’s side. It was the barmaid who’d served him his drink, but before she could even get a word in, the older woman behind the bar slapped down a dirty rag between them.

“Oh no, you don’t. Get back where you belong, Joanna Beth,” she scolded.

“But mom…” The girl wheedled until Dean gave her a dismissive nod and her face fell. “One day. I swear.”

Dean laughed. “If I wasn’t convinced your mom would poison my drink for it, I’d bring you with me in a heartbeat.”

“Damn straight, I will,” The woman behind the bar agreed and set down a rum for Dean. Castiel noticed that she’d poured it from a different bottle than she had for most of the others. As soon as the girl, Joanna, left with a pout, the woman patted Dean’s cheek. “Can I get you a meal, hon?”

Dean sighed. “Thanks, Ellen, but I meant it. I need to be in and out quick today. I know they’re planning something and I can’t risk losing more of my crew to trying to break me out, on top of everything else.”

Ellen hummed. “Rat bastards, the lot of them. You’re doing more to protect the seas than those scallywags ever could.”

Dean held up his rum in toast to that and downed it. Just as Ellen refilled his glass, a lanky guy had joined Dean’s side and Castiel silently cursed. He should stop watching and take action.

“He’s dreamy, isn’t he?” Joanna smirked at him when she put down his new ale.

Castiel flushed and sputtered. “I wasn’t… What? No!” He didn’t need to be thrown out of the bar for his proclivities. And besides, Dean was a filthy pirate. Then again, it was better she thought him enamored than on a mission.

He was saved from his misery when Joanna just snorted and left him alone. As soon as the lanky guy left with a handshake, Castiel moved in. “I hear you’re looking for crew?”

“Now where would you hear something like that?” Dean replied, giving him a once-over.

Castiel paused. What? “Did you not just announce it?” He frowned.

Dean looked at him, eyes going wide. Then he let out a loud laugh and Castiel was drawn to his nice looking teeth and the crinkles around his eyes. He didn’t much look like a filthy pirate. “Oooh, you’re gonna be fun.” Dean announced.

“I am?” Castiel asked, then caught himself. “Yes, I am. I will be very useful to you.”

Dean gave him an unreadable look. “We’ll see about that. How good are you with chickens?”

***

An hour later, Castiel, Dean and Garth, the lanky guy, were on their way to the Impala. The Navy had not caught up with them, so Castiel wasn’t going to find out how Dean always escaped, but fine. That wasn’t his assignment, anyway.

Dean had declined to hire two other men, on the grounds that they had children, and life on the Impala was too dangerous. Castiel wondered about that, because life on any pirate ship was dangerous. And while Dean was among the most notorious captains out there, he didn’t have a reputation of going into battle against his fellow pirates. In fact, he only went toe to toe with the Navy, and not much was known about his plundering, either.

Hence, Commander Castiel Novak was sent to infiltrate Dean’s crew and report back his findings. If his mission ends with the capture of Dean and his whole crew, or better yet, the whole Impala destroyed, even more medals for Castiel.

He was a good sailor and even better at following the rules, so Castiel had climbed the ranks quickly enough that he was still more of an unknown face within the Navy—and especially outside of the Navy. Perfect for the job. He just didn’t expect to have to care for chickens or help out in the kitchen. Of course he lied and said he had experience, because really, how hard could it be?

By the time they actually made it on deck, the ship’s crew was already ready to depart. It was a flurry of commotion, Castiel standing off to the side with Garth as they watched the crew work together without a hitch, Dean at the helm looking glorious and carefree, a natural aura of leadership about him.

Truthfully, Castiel was fascinated. He’d read what he could on Dean, but little was known about him beyond that he had inherited the ship from his father. Some records say he also had a brother who died at a young age, but again, little was known about it. He invoked an unusual sense of loyalty within his crew; any who were captured never talked, and they all mysteriously died in capture before their sentence could be fulfilled. None of Dean’s men ever hung.

As soon as they were out of the harbor, Dean came over with a burly man in tow. Castiel had seen drawings of him; he was assumed to be the first mate. So when Dean introduced him as Benny, Castiel naturally extended his hand. “You must be the first mate. I heard a lot about you.”

There was a snort from somewhere behind him and when he turned around, a tall, beautiful redheaded woman stepped into view. “Don’t tell me you recruited a moron,” she chided Dean as she elbowed her way in.

She wore a purple scarf tied around her hair that fluttered in the wind. Castiel knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. “You have a woman on your ship?”

Dean guffawed and the woman in question now looked downright pissed. “Cas, meet Ana, my first mate.”

“It’s Miss Anael to you, twerp.” She didn’t accept Castiel’s hand but shook Garth’s hand, who beamed at her enthusiastically.

“Nice to meet you,” Garth gushed. “You’re running a tight ship.”

Anael beamed at him. “See, now _you_ can call me Ana.” She whipped her hair around and gave Castiel another withering glare. “I’m not the only woman on this ship. If you have a problem with that, I have a nice plank where you can exit my ship.”

“Hey, it’s still my ship,” Dean interjected. “And nobody is going overboard. I just hired him, cut the poor guy some slack.”

Ana held her head high. “You’re lucky you’re cute. And that I find mutinies tacky.” She patted Dean’s cheek and breezed off to yell at a different crew member.

Castiel was aghast and half-expected Dean to storm after her and have her reprimanded to reclaim his honor, but instead he just smiled. When Dean socked him in the shoulder, Castiel almost fell over because he didn’t expect it. “Don’t look so shocked, Cas. It’s like you’ve never seen a female pirate.”

He had not. He’d heard rumors of female captains, but they were just stories of mysterious women who sailed on faraway waters, so he never really did believe it. And none of the survivors from the attacked Navy ships that had come into contact with the Impala ever said anything about women. Though Castiel had a feeling they’d keep it to themselves if they got bested by a woman.

And this had been the second time that Dean had shortened his name. He found that he didn’t mind too much; it helped him embrace the character he had to play, for now.

**

Benny turned out to be the cook and he put Castiel to work immediately, peeling potatoes. After he was done with that, he was led to the cabin that housed the chickens to acquaint himself.

The first thing Castiel did once he was left alone was collapse into a corner and rub his sore hands. He was no stranger to work on a ship, but he’d never had to do menial kitchen work.

While he was bemoaning his fate, a few of the chickens had come closer to peck at his pants. He shooed them away irritably, but they didn’t take the hint and instead kept coming closer, clucking animatedly with their sharp-looking beaks. Too close for his comfort.

Castiel stood up quickly and shooed them again, but that caused them to screech and attempt flight, which didn’t work in the closed-off cabin. But the flapping wings caused a cloud of dust and feathers, and Castiel sneezed a few times in rapid succession. Apparently that scared the chickens even more, and one of them tried to outright attack him.

While he fought it off, another chicken had snuck behind him and he stumbled and fell down, which caused two more chickens to see their chance to claw at his face. Castiel had just reached for his gun as a means of defense when the door to the cabin opened and another person entered.

“What the…” The person jumped in front of the chickens and snatched one up to hold against their chest. “Don’t you dare harm Bella. What is wrong with you?”

“You named them?” Castiel asked, dumbfounded. “These beasts were about to claw my eyes out!” He very reluctantly holstered his gun. It wasn’t actually his gun. It was a shabbier version befitting a pirate, not his beloved, thoroughly cleaned, Navy-issued piece. Though in the end, they both shot bullets, so it would do.

“Why are you in here, anyway? Who are you?” The person petted the chicken comfortingly and Castiel finally took a closer look, realizing this was yet another red-headed girl, but she had short hair like a boy. Maybe it was to be better disguised.

“I’m…” Castiel paused and cringed. “Here to care for the chickens. I’m the new kitchen help?”

“Oh, fuck, you’re that guy. Ana told me about you.” The girl shielded the chicken in her arm even more.

Castiel got to his feet and dusted himself off. Shit. Day one and his cover was already blown, unless he thought fast. “I… Dean needed someone for the chickens, and I just really wanted to work under him.”

The girl snorted. “I bet you did.” She was still watching him warily.

“No, no!” Castiel held up his hands. “Not like that!” He flushed and passed his hands through his hair. Though Dean was certainly even more handsome in person, and his mission did require close contact, and maybe… He flinched, coloring further. “Uhm, I, uhm…”

The girl’s face softened. “Oh. You were not lying. I can get behind that. It’s been way too long since Dean got laid, so I’m willing to give you a chance, provided you don’t shoot my friends.”

Castiel tilted his head. Did she know he planned to turn them all in to the authorities? But then she pointed at the chickens and he relaxed. Oh. “What do I do to make them less… angry?”

The girl smiled at him and pointed at the ground. “Sit.”

One hour later, he found himself petting Bertha, a black hen, having hopefully learned enough from Charlie, who was actually the navigator on this boat. Castiel had never met a woman who could read maps and charts and measure the stars, but she grew up on her dad’s ship and learned from him. The one thing she missed while living on boats was having a pet, but she’d soon realized chickens could be really good company and insisted that if she joined the Impala, none of them would end up eaten. Only in dire emergencies. She had almost cried when she told Castiel about that part, insinuating there had been such an emergency before.

She surprised him with a hug before she left and Castiel felt a warm glow in his chest at having made a friend. The feeling was immediately replaced by a block of ice when he remembered why he was here. She was working on a filthy pirate ship, probably telling Dean where to plunder next, and she’d end up on the gallows just like the rest of them.

And somehow, this was the first time he truly doubted the righteousness of his mission.

**

Later that night, the folks not on duty met in the mess hall for dinner. Castiel expected to be confined to the kitchens—on Navy ships the kitchen boys definitely didn‘t dine with the officers, nor were there really any mass gatherings for dinner—but this was better. He could infiltrate the crew and get some valuable intel.

However once he entered, he realized he‘d forgotten how awkward this could be. He had no idea who to sit with. Who‘d be most valuable to him but also not smart enough to realize he was asking suspicious questions? Who even knew anything about Dean‘s operations and wasn‘t just a deckhand?

He strategically eyed the rickety tables and barrels the crew were sitting on, but apparently he was taking too long and causing a scene. “Hey, Pretty. You can sit over here with me,” one guy yelled from his left. 

“No, come sit with me. I’ll make space on my lap,” another one yelled from the other side.

“Fuck you, I called dibs,” the first guy complained, standing up.

“Sit down, Cole, you ugly bastard,” the second guy also got up and Castiel gulped seeing how big and burly he was. Castiel was by no means small, but this guy could definitely hurt him. And he really didn’t need that kind of trouble on his first day.

“Shut up, the both of you.” Dean’s strong voice boomed through the room. “What kind of impression are you giving our newest crew member? You’d think we were lawless pirates, or something.” There was loud cheering to that, people raising their mugs and toasting each other. It diffused the situation and both guys sat down.

Castiel looked towards Dean gratefully, surprised when he was beckoning him over to his table. Once he’d reached it, he didn’t dare sit down, but Dean raised an eyebrow and pointed at the barrel across from him. Dean himself was sitting in a real chair.

Not hesitating any further, Castiel quickly sat down. “Thank you. That wasn’t necessary, though. I can handle myself.”

A snort came from his left and he realized Anael was sitting close by. After he nodded his head in greeting, her scowl softened a bit. “Sorry for these assholes,” she said. “They were mostly joking, but if anyone tries anything later on, you come tell me.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, very surprised at this turn of events. When he turned around, someone had placed a mug of rum in front of him. Feeling a little shaken, he took a large gulp. 

But the second his mouth was full, Benny, who was sitting next to Dean, interjected, “Besides, if anyone gets dibs, it’s our Captain here.” He nudged Dean and Castiel almost choked on his rum.

“Yeah, he’s a big believer in Prima Nocte,” Charlie chimed in. She was sitting across from Ana.

“Isn’t that just for marriage?” Castiel asked, not as alarmed as he probably should be, because Dean _was_ handsome and well-groomed, and so far, he didn’t seem at all like the ruthless captain his superiors had made him out to be.

Charlie chuckled and shrugged in reply, but Dean narrowed his eyes. “You speak Latin?” he asked.

“Oh, uhm…” Castiel took another drink, mostly to buy time to come up with a story other than Naval academy. “My dad taught me. He was a priest.”

“And instead of following in his footsteps, you decided the pirate life was more for you?” Ana asked in a disbelieving tone.

Castiel bit his lip but he wasn’t sure he had successfully hidden his scowl. So he emptied his mug, instead, and said, “Aye,” while tipping an imaginary hat at her.

It caused Charlie to laugh and soon enough, the others in his vicinity joined in. Dean himself refilled Castiel’s mug. “So, Latin, huh?” he asked. “Are you good enough to read scripture?”

Charlie gave Dean a sharp look at that and Castiel frowned, considering his options. But this could be an opportunity to get more access to Dean. He didn’t know what he needed Latin for, though. Did he have coded treasure maps? “Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “My father was really strict.”

His father had been absent his whole life. And his mother had turned him over to an orphanage when he’d been four. But the nuns raising him had been extremely strict. Thankfully he was a quick study and the Navy had provided a way out, otherwise he might have ended up on the other side of the law, just the same.

“Good to know.” Dean took a drink. “I might have something for you to read, at some point.” He pointed his spoon at Castiel and then dug into the stew. “So, how’d it go with the chickens?” Dean asked next, mouth still full.

Castiel caught Charlie’s wink before he proceeded to lie some more.

**

The next morning had Castiel collect eggs, then peel potatoes again. After feeding the chickens, he had a little free time, so he explored the bridge. He was still on the lookout for a harmless idiot to give him intel, but whenever he tried to chat someone up, he got a glare in return and was told they were busy. Wary of strangers. Castiel got that.

However, he found Garth happily chatting with a few others while they were readjusting the sails, and he only just started working here, too. Castiel had scowled and considered joining that group, when suddenly a loud bell started sounding. It was coming from the mast and the guy in the crow’s nest followed his gongs by yelling, “Mermaids!”

The crew immediately sprang into action, plugging their ears, and quite a few of them headed below deck. Castiel watched them in confusion. Mermaids were a myth, were they not? Why did this crew behave like this was a regular occurence?

Dean, Ana and Charlie emerged onto the deck, looking troubled. Surely they’d tell the crew to stop making such a fuss, because there was no such thing as mermaids? Instead, they divided and checked on the crew still on deck, Charlie leading a confused-looking Garth below deck.

Castiel wasn’t sure just what made him do it, but he hid behind some crates. Below deck, he wouldn’t be able to find out what was really about to happen here. Maybe ‘mermaids’ was code for another ship approaching, giving him clues as to who Dean’s allies were. He didn’t spot any approaching ships, but he couldn’t see as far as the look-out on top of the mast.

With only a skeletal crew left on deck—all having their ears plugged, as far as Castiel could tell—Dean, Ana and Charlie stepped towards the railing. Castiel still didn’t see another ship. This was weird. But suddenly he heard various splashing sounds accompanied by melodic singing, and he couldn’t help it, he was drawn towards the railing himself.

He tried to fight it, because he didn’t want to leave his hiding place, but it felt like a compulsion. Thankfully, the other three were focused on the water below and didn’t notice him. Soon enough, the singing stopped and another red-headed woman popped up out of the water. Castiel’s mind boggled. Before he could wonder about what a great swimmer she was, he spotted her tail and fuck. Mermaids!

“Rowena,” Dean greeted her. “To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?” He didn’t sound pleased, at all.

Castiel finally had a little more control over his body, now that the singing had stopped, but it wasn’t enough to let him crouch back down and hide. Instead, a few other female bodies popped up out of the water, one of them winking and waving at him, beckoning him in. He frowned but found himself resisting, which in turn made her frown, as well.

“There’s a sea snake eating my brethren half a day south of here. I call in a favor,” the head mermaid, Rowena, explained. They were all wearing differently styled tops—some more revealing than others—made out of a mixture of seashells, algae and something glittery. Scales? They were quite pleasing to the eye. Rowena was additionally wearing something akin to a small golden crown.

Castiel could see why other men would try to mingle with them, but they held nothing on the beauty of the captain of this vessel and… Castiel stopped his train of thought with a flush, realizing his gaze had shifted from the mermaids to the man in question.

“Does it have to be right away? We were on a different path,” Dean sighed, looking troubled. Ana placed a soothing hand on his lower back.

“Ah. Should I remind you of the specifics of our deal, then? Perhaps we start by taking that cute new crew member of yours?” Rowena stated, her gaze suddenly on Castiel and Castiel gulped.

The maiden who had waved at him earlier now grinned, revealing sharp teeth, before licking her lips and starting a song. It was just so beautiful and melodic, Castiel felt himself more and more drawn to her. He tried to resist, but a little voice in the back of his head insisted that it was futile. They were mermaids. And they were _so_ pretty. Maybe he should just go swim with them. Just swim.

And before he knew it, he was climbing up the railing, ready to jump. He could faintly hear Dean yell, “Fuck. Dammit, Ana, get him!” But he had almost forgotten what Dean even looked like. The blonde mermaid calling to him, however, was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, and he had to join her. He _had_ to.

Just as he was about to jump, strong arms encircled his waist and hauled him back. Someone was slapping his face, and he realized it was Anael. She was saying something to him, but all he could hear was the siren call of his one true love. How dare she keep him from uniting with her? Castiel struggled, but Ana was surprisingly strong.

Suddenly her lips were close to his ear and she whispered, “Stay”. Ana’s voice reverberated in his head, surprisingly strong and loud for a whisper, and the song was momentarily cut off. He blinked. Stay. Yes. He should stay. 

“Alright, you made your point,” Dean said from somewhere far away, sounding angry. Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head. Dean. Yes. “We’ll go take care of your damn snake.”

“Why, thank you, Dean,” Rowena sounded pleased. “You’re such a sweetheart.” And suddenly the fog in Castiel’s head cleared, and all he could hear were the waves crashing. No more singing. He looked out to sea again, catching the eye of the blonde trying to lure him. She pouted and blew him a kiss and a wink. Castiel shuddered and Ana loosened her grip on him.

“That was playing dirty,” Dean grumped, first glaring at Rowena and then in Castiel’s direction.

“Well, maybe next time you’ll honor our deal right away.” Rowena looked up at them, proud and stubborn. Then she focused on Castiel. Or rather, on Anael. “Always good seeing you, child. You grew up strong.”

Ana sniffed and turned away, focusing her suddenly spiked anger on Castiel. “You stupid idiot. Why did you not go below deck?”

“I… I didn’t know.” Castiel held up his hands. “I was caught unawares.”

“What part of ‘mermaids’ was unclear to you?” Ana shook her head. “Should’ve let you jump. How are you here, anyway? I thought you were in the kitchen.” She narrowed her eyes. “We inspected the deck.”

Castiel wondered if hiding because he wanted to see if there were actually mermaids would make him sound like a suicidal but believable fool, or if Ana could spot his lie. The way she was looking at him made him cautious. Before he could dig himself a deeper hole, Dean came to his rescue. Again.

“Leave him be,” Dean said, stepping in between them. “He’s still in shock, can’t you see?”

Castiel nodded, taking the easy out. “What… what happened? I don’t remember anything.”

Ana snorted and even Dean raised an eyebrow at that. “Alright, I think you need more rum. You’re coming with me.” Dean grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him along, down below deck and to his private quarters. 

Castiel followed mutely, mind racing to recall all the lore he had heard about mermaids before. Just as Dean closed the door behind them, something clicked in his brain. “Wait. How come they didn’t lure you?” 

“Because I’m the Captain of the Impala,” Dean replied, like that would be explanation enough.

“But that doesn’t make any…” Castiel tried, frowning, but Dean cut him off.

“You resisted quite long, yourself,” Dean interjected. “Didn’t think Ana would get to you in time. And, for that matter, thought you’d have jumped way before she even started singing again, unrestrained as you were.”

Castiel flushed, remembering how looking at Dean had kept him strong for a while. Was that why they lured men? Was it easier if you were sexually attracted to them? And that’s why Charlie and Ana were safe? But he didn’t hold out for too long, the lure had ended up being too strong, after all. He blinked, now very confused.

Dean scoffed. “Whatever. I know you remember everything. I’m not stupid and neither are you.” Dean gave him a look and Castiel gulped. “But you can read Latin, you said?”

“Yes.” Castiel nodded in confirmation, though he wasn’t sure how that would be useful right now.

“Good.” Dean went to his bookshelf and Castiel noticed that most of the tomes looked quite unusual, with sigils and weird signs all over the covers. Dean picked one with just a golden squiggle on the spine. “Read this and tell me all about how to kill a sea snake.”

Castiel accepted the book and stared at it. The front cover held no title and instead featured a drawing of a huge snake coming up from below to eat a ship whole. Surely that couldn’t be right? “Are you… what?”

“You saw the mermaids, right?” Dean waited for Castiel’s affirmative nod. “There’s way worse things out there, believe me. So any help killing it would be appreciated.”

“Uhm, but…” Castiel pointed at the cover. “Surely that’s not right? Somebody saw a large moraine and things got blown out of proportion?” Yes, he’d seen the mermaids. Was almost dragged to his death by them. Probably? He couldn’t quite be sure what would have happened to him had he jumped. But… a huge sea snake?

“Read the book and then tell me.” Dean shrugged and turned to the armoire to his right, getting out a fancy looking glass tumbler and a bottle of rum. He filled the tumbler and handed it to Castiel.

Castiel gratefully accepted and took a large drink, calming his nerves. Then he remembered that he didn’t have the highest tolerance and last night had already been almost too much for him. “Am I reading it… here?” He asked.

Dean nodded, pointed at one of the chairs opposite his own on the other side of his desk. “If you don’t mind. I’d rather not let the book out of my sight.”

“Oh.” Castiel glanced at the door. “Actually I’d rather…”

Dean interrupted him. “Oh, I’m sorry. Let me be more _polite_.” His voice dropped an octave. “No fucking way am I letting you out of my sight with that book. Now sit your ass down and make yourself useful before I decide to call Rowena back and let her have you, after all.”

With a shiver, Castiel sat down and opened the book. When he saw Dean reach for a book himself and settle down, he dared to open his mouth again. “Could I maybe get something lighter than rum? It’ll make the Latin easier.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re a real lightweight. What ship did you say you served on before?”

“The Pearly Gates.” It was the best cover story. The Navy had sunk it a few months back and nobody should still be alive to prove he didn’t.

“Right. That was Uriel’s ship?” Dean asked.

“No, Zachariah. Uriel was just the first mate and the one calling out the orders, so it’d be easy to confuse.” Castiel had done his research.

“Of course. Zachariah. Did he not give you guys enough to drink, or what?” Dean still seemed suspicious.

“I wasn’t important on that ship. I took what I got.” Castiel held Dean’s gaze. “A little bit like on your ship,” he added.

“Yeah. You seem the type to just take what’s handed to him. No ambition. Happy down with the chickens.” Dean eyed him suspiciously and Castiel expected his lies to be called out, but then Dean reached back into his armoire to get out what seemed to be a bottle of ale.

“I just don’t want to make any mistakes with the translation.” Castiel pointed at the book. “Assuming there really is a sea snake, I am on this ship now, too. And I’d rather not get eaten.”

Dean rolled his eyes and handed over the bottle. “Fair enough.” He snatched Castiel’s tumbler of rum and emptied it himself. Then he settled down to read his own book. Castiel snuck a glance when Dean opened it to the middle of the book and the drawing in it also depicted a sea snake, albeit one with a different pattern than the one on Castiel’s book. He wondered if there was more than one.

A few pages in, Castiel didn’t wonder anymore. He quickly became more immersed in the language and could soon read faster. But the information provided, as fantastical as it seemed, also seemed to be important, so he asked for parchment and a quill and was so engrossed in his reading and taking notes that he almost jumped when the door to Dean’s cabin opened and Anael entered.

She met his gaze and then frowned, looking at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “Say it, Ana,” Dean commanded.

“We sent word to Sam to tell him we’ll be late. Hopefully he can stall.” Ana reported cryptically.

“Right,” Dean squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, he better. They’re good men.”

“But too many for Sam to…” She trailed off, meeting Castiel’s gaze again.

“Yes.” Dean made a dismissive gesture, but before Ana could turn, he changed his mind. “Wait. What do you know about snakes.”

“Besides avoiding them at all cost?” Ana replied, mouth grim. Then she sighed. “My momma always said to have my silver dagger with me when I go swim, in case I get eaten.” She patted a slim silver dagger hanging from her belt. “Gave it to me for my tenth birthday.”

Castiel was impressed. All he’d gotten for his tenth birthday was nothing. Nobody remembered. But even if they had, there definitely wouldn’t have been presents as fine as this one. Silver. Wait. Silver! He pointed at his notes. “Actually, my book here mentions silver, as well. Apparently one crew defeated a snake by feeding it a casket of molten silver.”

“How is that supposed to work?” Dean frowned. “Where’d we even get that much silver.”

“Your loot?” Castiel suggested. 

“My loot?” Dean asked in a tone that made it sound ridiculous. “Oh, my loot is all gold.”

“And buried on six different islands,” Ana supplied with a grin.

“Arrr,” Dean exclaimed, raising his tumbler, emptying it and slamming it on top of his desk. He and Ana laughed, but Castiel scowled. That would make it really hard to retrieve it once his mission was over. Hopefully Dean had left treasure maps. Maybe at some point he’d leave Castiel alone in this office so he could search for them.

Ana stayed and they compared more notes. Nothing was really helpful. Apparently, since there was more than one kind of sea snake, each had its different weaknesses. One story in Castiel’s book suggested a virgin sacrifice would satisfy the snake and cause it to hibernate for another year before it demanded a new sacrifice.

To Castiel’s dismay, Ana had taken that as her cue to suggest throwing Castiel overboard, after all. After blushing profusely and insisting he wasn’t a virgin, Dean and Ana just laughed at him again and Castiel huffed, staying silent until he had to participate in the conversation again.

All too soon, the alarm bells rang again and they didn’t have a real plan yet. But Dean’s book had listed a rune to draw to keep your ship from being destroyed. A chapter in the one Castiel was reading confirmed it, so he and Ana set off to paint it to the mast. 

It had to be painted in blood and Ana insisted both he and her used their own, in the hopes that one of them would work. He wasn’t quite sure what difference a blood type could make, but Castiel didn’t mind cutting his hand if it meant avoiding death by snake.

They could see it approaching, taking its time and slithering over the water before dunking down again and coming back up, a little closer each time. It was toying with them. Or maybe it was waiting for that virgin sacrifice. Castiel had no idea. At least it wasn’t big enough to swallow their ship whole, but it was definitely much bigger than any moraine Castiel had ever seen. And it didn’t look like one, either.

He passed his uninjured hand over his face. The closer the snake came, the more he could see its green and red pattern. It was glowing in the sunlight and might have even been beautiful, if it hadn’t been so terrifying. The crew on deck looked to Dean, who was barking orders at them. They seemed scared, but a lot less so than Castiel expected. Did they experience this kind of thing regularly? First mermaids, now this?

Dean had them take down the sails so they were just drifting in the water. It was probably good, because now the snake couldn’t damage them and prevent them from sailing away even after it was defeated. If the rest of the ship held, that is. Castiel looked at Ana, who had also finished her rune and was looking right back at him. She shrugged. “It’s the best we can do. Though if your father taught you some good prayers, now is the time.”

Castiel nodded and folded his hands, not quite sure what kind of prayer might apply right now. But he hoped some vague wishes not to die would be sufficient. When he looked back up, Dean was wielding a sword and getting ready at the railing. Ana was also drawing her dagger and after a grim nod to Castiel, went to join Dean’s side.

After a brief internal debate, Castiel fished his own dagger out of his boot and flanked Dean’s other side. It wasn’t silver, but they couldn’t be sure it had to be. And he definitely could not just go below deck and wait for it to be over. He wouldn’t die without a fight.

Dean looked at him, frowning briefly and opening his mouth, but then he closed it again and nodded his head instead. “Maybe you can charm the snake like you charmed the chickens.” Then Dean gave him an elated grin. Castiel didn’t know how he could look so devilishly handsome and carefree at a time like this and also, fuck no, the chickens were a desaster, but somehow a smile still slipped its way onto his own lips, as well.

And that’s when the snake launched its first attack. There was a big bump against the hull and they stumbled but remained standing. Dean quickly checked on the rest of his crew, then faced the sea again. Another bump, and another, but the ship remained intact.

The snake surfaced and jumped, seething at them through its fangs. Castiel realized what was happening first and pushed Dean out of the way before the poison landed right where he’d been standing, hissing against the wood but, thankfully, not causing it to dissolve.

A look at Ana made him cringe because she was holding her arm, apparently some of the poison had hit her. But Castiel couldn’t have pushed them both away. “I’m sorry!” He shouted, anyway.

Ana shook her head, cradling her injured arm. “I’ll be fine,” she muttered and Castiel could swear there was a faint golden glow coming from her arm. Hopefully it wasn’t the poison still injuring her further.

The snake jumped again, this time aiming its poison for the mast. “Get out of the way!” Dean yelled at the crew still left on deck, but it appeared nobody had gotten injured. The poison dissolved against the mast without damaging it and the snake reared up in front of them. Castiel would swear it let out an enraged scream, but snakes didn’t scream, did they?

Either way, Dean seized the opportunity and jumped up, hitting the snake with his sword. He barely landed back on the ship and not in the water, Castiel and Ana both trying to catch him and keep him on board. The snake didn’t seem injured but was now even more pissed off. It came closer, lunging for Dean, but Dean was ready, holding his sword steady and striking down in a broad stroke as soon as the snake was within reach.

Castiel jumped in as well, scratching it with his dagger, but it didn’t seem to penetrate the skin. The wound Dean had caused was oozing a nasty, black substance but again, it dissolved as soon as it hit the ship.

The snake was thrashing and hissing now, spitting more venom. Castiel turned to check on the crew, but it seemed they were all in hiding. Good. Ana tried to take a swipe, but the snake focused its efforts on Dean, managing to hit him hard enough to knock the sword right out of his hands. 

Castiel scrambled to pick it up from where it had skidded, since his own dagger didn’t do any good. But by the time he’d reached it and turned around, he could only watch in horror as the snake rapidly descended on Dean. He just narrowly managed to catch Ana’s dagger, which she’d thrown at him, before the snake swallowed him whole and then retreated back into the water.

Castiel was left with his mouth hanging open, sword limp at his side. Did the snake just… Did it eat Dean? He looked at Ana, who was focused on the sea and suddenly the snake reared up again. Castiel clutched the sword and crept closer, ready to strike if it attacked once more, but the snake flopped back on the surface of the water then reared up and contorted its body like it was fighting something on the inside.

Oh. Castiel stared in awe when suddenly, the snake’s whole throat started bleeding the black ooze, then broke apart, revealing a gap into the snake’s insides - and Dean jumped out, landing on top of the snake’s body covered in black goo, gripping the dagger victoriously. He threw them both a feral grin, the effect somehow ruined by all the black goo. But before Castiel could breathe a sigh of relief, the snake’s body got caught in a maelstrom and was sucked down and they could only watch as Dean went under himself.

“Fuck,” Ana cursed and before Castiel could even react, she’d jumped over the railing and straight into the whirlpool herself. Castiel ran to watch, but the vortex closed with an audible whoosh and all that was left was the sea. Even the black goo wasn’t visible anymore. He blinked.

“Jesus Christ,” Castiel stared at the water, unable to look away. Maybe there was still hope? How deep could the maelstrom have swept them? Had it already been two minutes? How long could they hold their breath?

The sword fell out of his hands when suddenly something red broke the surface. Castiel’s first thought was that the snake had returned to eat him, too, but then he could clearly make out Ana’s hair. And with her seemed to be an unconscious Dean. 

“Man overboard!” Castiel yelled, but before he could take further action, a lifebuoy was already thrown over, along with a ladder. This was one efficient crew. Castiel started to believe that this was not as irregular an occurrence as it should have been.

Ana pulled the lifebuoy over a still-unconscious Dean and dragged him behind her as she swam towards the Impala with one arm. Castiel still had no idea how she could have dragged Dean out of that maelstrom, but he was glad they were both safe. When Ana had reached the ladder, she managed to drag Dean up with her, but then she just held on with one arm, the other cradling Dean, while the crew reeled them up.

Castiel joined the effort and was there just in time to help drag Dean back on board. Ana followed gracefully, wringing out her red hair before whipping it over her shoulder. Her wet blouse clung to her skin, but none of the men leered at her. In fact they all looked in awe and full of respect. 

Castiel himself quickly focused on Dean and helped lie him out flat. He positioned himself at Dean’s head before Ana could kneel down and started giving him mouth-to-mouth, inflating his lungs with air. With an unexpected snort, Ana joined him, pushing both hands on Dean’s chest. Did she not think Castiel could do this task? 

Ana’s one push wasn’t very powerful, for all he could tell, but it must have been strong enough, because the next thing Castiel knew, Dean was trying to sit up and coughing up water. Castiel gently cradled his head and guided him to the side until he’d stopped spitting out liquid.

With one hand rubbing Dean’s back, and the other now fisted in the front of Dean’s wet shirt, Castiel felt himself wholly unable to let go. He’d really thought Dean had perished. First, when the snake swallowed him whole, and then again when he was sucked under. Fucking hell. Dean really did have the ten lives people joked about.

Dean covered Castiel’s hand on his shirt and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a question unsaid. Castiel quickly let go and sat back, fisting his hands in his own pants instead. Ana stood back up and Castiel saw that her dagger was safely back in her belt. He hadn’t noticed before and now looked at her just as awed as the rest of the crew.

She smirked at them confidently. As far as Castiel was concerned, she had definitely earned that look. “I trust you can take care of yourself, for now,” Ana announced, reaching for her hair again and wrinkling her nose. “I’ll see if I can’t get rid of that nasty snake smell.”

“Hey, I’m the one who’s been in its belly,” Dean yelled after her retreating form, voice still a little hoarse.

“Yes.” Ana shuddered. “You’re right. It’s not my hair, it’s all you.” She blew him a kiss and kept on walking. One of the crew opened the door for her so she could vanish below deck.

Dean chuckled and sat up straighter, looking at Castiel for a moment before he struggled to stand up. A crewman helped him up and Castiel got to his feet, as well, nobody helping him. “Thanks for your help, Cas.” Dean patted his arm. “I think your rune really saved our asses.”

“You got swallowed by a snake and gutted it from the inside out,” Castiel replied, just as in awe of Dean as he was of Anael. Just maybe with a different undertone that he didn’t want to think about.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, but we’d all drowned if it had destroyed the Impala. I owe you one.” Dean’s hand stroked down Castiel’s arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. But before Castiel could come up with a clever reply, Dean had gone to retrieve his sword—which Castiel had completely forgotten about—and then retreated below deck, as well.

When he could shake himself out of his stupor, Castiel followed, surprised that the men currently on deck now seemed friendlier. Some even smiled and nodded, though nobody opened the door for him. He briefly considered going to Dean’s quarters, but what reason could there be, aside from just really wanting to be near Dean? And that definitely wasn’t a good reason. That was a very dangerous, slippery slope. 

So instead, he visited the chickens.

Half an hour later, he was sitting in the middle of the room, stroking one of them—probably Bertha?—and he realized why Charlie was so fond of them. It had a very soothing effect and he didn’t leave until it was time for dinner.

**

Dean had waved him over for dinner again and while he and Ana retold the heroic tale of their fight against the sea snake for the rest of the room, they’d both included Castiel and praised his help. It led to copious amounts of rum being poured for him and at the end of the night, he staggered off to find a place to sleep. While dizzy, he was also really happy and somehow felt more accomplished than he had in a very long time.

If he wasn’t so drunk, he’d probably be a lot more worried about that, but he fell into a deep sleep and the next day flew by in such a rush, he didn’t have time to think. Between Benny working him hard and caring for the chickens, he didn’t even really get to try to subtly interrogate any of the crew. Granted, he could’ve rushed it with the chickens, instead of petting them once again, but… He still had time before his Navy superiors expected results.

As he was leaving the coop, the ship’s alarm began sounding and Castiel made his way on deck to investigate. The sea snake couldn’t be back, could it? No. Dean had definitely killed it. Maybe it had a mate?

His dread was alleviated when he saw no immediate danger lurking, and Dean seemed more angry than alarmed. “...the fuck ordered the course change? We’re on a deadline, here. Literally!”

“But Dean, it’s a ghost ship. We have to,” Charlie tried to appease him. “It won’t cost us more than a few hours.”

“And who are you to make that call?” Dean snarled.

“The goddamn navigator of this vessel.” Charlie kept her head held high. “Maybe if you wouldn’t spend so much time below deck re-reading your tomes on…”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Dean snarled and Ana stepped between them.

“Alright, alright. Cool off, the both of you.” Ana held out her arms. “Charlie, you know Dean is a great Captain and that was uncalled for.”

Charlie hung her head. “Sorry, Dean. It’s just…”

Ana made a noise to stop her and Charlie shut up. “Dean. We have a duty to keep the seas safe. You know that. We have time. It’ll be fine.”

“Maybe if she’d…” Dean interrupted but received the same harsh noise from Ana that Charlie had just gotten.

“Charlie doesn’t need to ask you. She‘s the navigator. And that‘s not how you run this ship, is it?” Ana raised her eyebrow and Dean visibly shrunk back, hanging his head.

“Sorry, Charles, it’s just…” Dean looked around, his eyes landing on Castiel’s and lingering. Then his features visibly hardened. “Let’s get this done as quickly as possible.”

Not waiting around for a reply, he went to a box on deck and switched out his gun and his sword. Ana and Charlie shared a long look but then they joined him at the box. Curious, Castiel went over, as well.

“So, what are we fighting and how do I kill it?” Castiel asked, trying to sound light.

“You’re not. We are.” Dean glared at him. “Go back below deck, I can’t… I just can’t right now,” he snapped.

Castiel stared after him, open-mouthed and confused at the sudden hostility. Charlie touched his shoulder after Dean stormed off. “Iron and rock salt. So grab a poker and let’s see if there’s any guns left…”

There weren’t. Charlie made him promise not to try grabbing a normal gun and firing if he panicked, because he might hit one of their own crew instead. In the blink of an eye, the fog he had seen on the horizon was suddenly upon them, and Castiel could see a rotten-looking ship appear right in the middle of it.

“Last chance to hide below deck,” Charlie offered. “The door is lined with salt and iron, nothing can get through.”

Looking at the door that led below deck with renewed interest, Castiel shook his head and grabbed the poker. He realized there were a lot more crewmen on deck now than back when they’d been fighting the snake. So ghosts shouldn’t be too hard, then? Besides, there was no way he was sitting this one out.

Castiel was wrong. Along with the dense fog, a heavy wind had started up, spraying them with salt water and limiting their sight even further. And the ghosts appeared en masse within the blink of an eye and then just kept coming and coming. And Castiel kist couldn’t actually seem to kill them. All his iron poker did was disperse them for a few seconds, and the time before they rematerialized seemed to get shorter and shorter. He looked around and found the rest of the crew still fighting strong, as if this was normal.

Suddenly, he heard a “Dean! Be smart about this!” and his head whipped in the direction it was coming from. Ana was trying to hold Dean back, but he shook her off and jumped on board the pirate ship, something in his hand.

Castiel had a bad feeling about this and when Ana followed Dean with a grim expression, he left his current post and fought his way over until he could join them on the ghost ship, as well. It took him a long time to get through though. The dense fog along with the sharp winds hindered progress. And of course, there were still ghosts to plow through.

When he finally made it towards the rails, it got even more eerie. They had erected planks that seemed to be made of fog, which the ghosts used to board the Impala. But when Castiel tested one, a hole appeared in the plank right under his foot. Experimentally, he waved his poker and the plank vanished fully. 

He turned around a second too late and was attacked by a ghost that apparently didn’t like him messing with the planks, because it let out a whistle and two more ghosts appeared, trying to drag Castiel overboard. He tried to fight them off, but one of them had a clamp on his arm, so he couldn’t raise the poker.

A blast suddenly erupted around him and he winced when he got a load of rock salt straight in his chest. Thankfully none of it penetrated too deeply, but he coughed at the dust it raised and patted down his chest anyway. When he looked up, he found Charlie nodding at him and he smiled back gratefully, raising his poker in defense again.

Not daring to mess with the planks again, he walked a few steps back and started running, jumping to reach the ghost ship the same way Dean and Ana had. Thankfully he had enough momentum to land on the ghost ship. The ship itself proved to be solid, even if it seemed too close to the Impala to not be bumping into it. It was as if the ship was half solid and half not. He just hoped he could stay on the solid parts.

There were more ghost pirates now ganging up on him, and he flung his poker around wildly, wondering just how many of those damn ghosts there were. Going by the clothes they wore, they seemed to be from more than one era. Castiel wondered if this meant you joined them when they killed you. He didn’t want to find out.

There was more yelling and he followed the sound, hopefully towards Dean. A ghost slashed at his arm with something sharp and he hissed, briefly wondering why he was doing this and not hiding below deck on the Impala. Or letting Dean get killed. It would solve a few of his problems, but the mere thought hurt him.

He reasoned that letting Dean get killed by ghosts was not justice. But seeing him hang… Castiel swallowed and fought on, finding Dean and Ana pouring out what seemed to be rum around the mast of the ghost ship when he finally reached them.

“...should’ve waited and gone over with more men, like we usually do,” Ana was grousing. “Or maybe wait for the Captain to show so we can destroy whatever totem he carries and set the rest of them free. God dammit, Dean.”

“No fucking time, ok?” Dean yelled back. “Lighting up the mast will work. If the ship burns they’ll vanish with it.”

“You can’t know that for sure,” Ana sighed, emptying the last of her rum.

“Worth a try.” Dean shrugged and lit a match. But before he could throw it, the wind blew it out and there was suddenly a massive ghost behind him, raising what seemed to be a very real sword.

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, running the rest of the distance between them. It didn’t feel far, but the fog was dense and hard to wade through.

His warning caused Dean to look at him instead of behind him though and from what Castiel could see, the sword had made contact with Dean’s shoulder. Dean winced and fell to the side. Ana yelled and fired at the ghost, kneeling down next to Dean.

Castiel had finally managed to join them and found Dean indeed bleeding from the shoulder and gritting his teeth. Ana leaned over, trying to stop the bleeding and Castiel tore his eyes away, standing guard, instead. And just in time, because the ghost was back. 

Castiel could parry the sword with his poker, but it was hard. This ghost seemed to have a lot more strength than the others did, and he was more solid, too. When Castiel swung his poker, he flickered but didn’t fully vanish like the others had. Well, fuck. He swung his poker again, but the ghost parried with the sword and the force of it was so strong that the poker flew out of his hands.

Next, the ghost was aiming for Ana, who gritted her teeth, suddenly looking eerily otherworldly herself. Dean raised his pistol with his good hand and fired, but not before the blade struck Ana.

Castiel scrambled for the poker, but Dean threw over his iron sword, instead. Castiel nodded gratefully and it was much easier to hold off the next blow. He guarded Ana and Dean as best as he could, hearing them talking to each other but not being able to make out quite what they were saying. Something about a sword?

When the next blow came, Ana was standing next to him, attacking the ghost with a well-timed kick. She reached for the ghost’s sword as he was fumbling back, and Dean shot him at the moment Ana grabbed the sword with both hands. The ghost vanished but his sword remained.

Ana turned it over, examining it. “Don’t let the ghost near it,” she instructed Cas, reaching for her belt and handing him her pistol. Then she knelt down next to Dean again, who was also keeping his pistol trained, and reached into her pockets.

He didn’t see much more because the ghost came back with a roar. Dean and Castiel fired at the same time and it bought them a little more time. Another quick glance back saw Ana dipping the handle of the sword into the puddle of rum, then Castiel was forced to turn back to fight off another attack.

Next thing he knew, the ghost was storming at them but before he could reach them, his body burst into flames from the inside out until he blinked out of existence and the fog started to lift. That was… a lot less messy than the snake, Castiel decided. But when he turned to Dean and Ana, he realized the whole ship was still here. Which was a good thing, because they were on it. But so were the rest of the ghosts, who all seemed to turn towards where they were, now.

“We better run,” Ana suggested, helping Dean up. Dean was still cradling his shoulder, though the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Going by how drenched in blood his clothes were, Castiel could have sworn that had been a deep cut. “You good?” Ana asked Dean and when he nodded, she let go of him, drew her sword, and pulled another gun with her left hand.

Dean glared a little when Cas took up the lead, but seeing how he could only raise a gun with his left hand, he didn’t say anything. They fought their way over to the Impala; the ghosts no longer rematerialized when they were hit, but there were still so many of them, it didn’t make much of a difference.

They jumped and Castiel could feel something slash at his leg. The landing was messy and he realized Dean and Ana were hurt, as well. When he looked up, Charlie and another crew member were standing at the ready with flaming arrows and Dean instructed them to aim for the mast, right before passing out.

The arrows found their target and the ship started burning. Castiel quickly realized that it was burning for real and not just flickering out of existence the way the big ghost had. Some of the crew realized this, as well, and they ran to the railing to check how close the Impala actually still was to the ghost ship.

“Wait, the ship itself is real?” Charlie asked, looking at Dean, still out cold on the ground.

“Set the sails and let’s get out of here!” Castiel yelled. He wasn’t sure if they’d actually dropped the anchor, but he trusted the crew to know to reel it in, first. The crew, however, just stared at him.

“You heard him,” Ana commanded. “Set the damn sails and let’s put as much distance between us as possible.” She seemed torn to run and help, but Dean was still passed out on the floor right next to her. Biting her lip, she threw Castiel a meaningful look. Castiel just nodded and ran over to the mast, barking more orders and helping them set the sails and adjusting for the winds. He also sent a few crewmen to keep an eye out in case the lower decks of the Impala caught fire. If they knew right away, they could be put out before they reached the rum reserve. Or worse, the gunpowder.

When they were well on their way and the ghost ship was fully engulfed in flames in the far distance, he stopped to take a breath. Charlie had stayed close to him but was making her own adjustments, looking through a sextant and barking her own orders as soon as they were out of immediate harm's way.

“Look at us.” She grinned at Castiel once everything was taking care of. “We make a pretty great replacement for Dean and Ana.”

Castiel grinned back, glad his training at the Navy was coming in handy. But as soon as the thought entered his brain, his face fell. So much for being the unassuming kitchen aid. Charlie just nudged his shoulder with hers, though, and went over to relieve the sailor at the helm.

With nothing really to do anymore, Castiel made his way back below deck. He was still on kitchen duty, he assumed. He ran into Ana on his way and she stopped for a moment and clapped him on the back. “Thanks, Cas.” She lingered, about to say more, but apparently deciding against it.

“Is Dean ok?” Castiel asked.

She nodded. “Nothing but a bruised ego left, for now.” She smiled, but it seemed tired. Looking a little closer, Castiel spotted deep bags under her eyes that hadn’t been there before. Maybe Dean wasn’t doing too well after all, and she was very worried.

“Are _you_ ok?” he asked.

Ana touched his arm. “I will be. Just need a little sustenance.”

“I’m headed for the kitchens, anyway,” Castiel offered.

Ana chuckled. “Thanks, but food isn’t gonna be enough this time.” She sighed and patted his cheek, then went back on deck.

Castiel was left confused, but shrugged it off and continued on his way.

**  
He saw neither Dean nor Ana at dinner that night, but sat with Charlie and mostly learned more about the chickens. He knew he should use the opportunity to milk her for information on the crew, and especially Dean, but it just didn’t come up. And he still had time, he reasoned. Besides, knowledge about the chickens was equally vital for his mission. He had to blend in and be good at the job he pretended he’d done multiple times before, after all.

The next day, Dean sought him out in the kitchen. Castiel was salting meat from their last port haul, which was slightly better than peeling potatoes but starting to sting his hands. He just was not used to this much manual labor anymore.

“I’m gonna steal him from you for a while, ok, Benny?” Dean announced before even speaking to Castiel.

Benny paused. “You sure you wanna do that, brother?”

Dean scowled. “He can read Latin.”

“Dean…” Benny’s voice softened, but before he could say anything else, Dean had gripped Castiel and started dragging him out of the kitchen.

“Come on. I have a different job for you.” Dean led him back to his private quarters and Castiel could tell that Dean was still sore from his injuries by the way he held himself and how he was just a little slower than before. But he hid it well.

“You ok?” Castiel asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean gave him one of his patented grins, which even after a few days Castiel could tell was mostly false bravado—but still charming.

“You got swallowed by a snake and slashed by a sword-wielding ghost the next day,” Castiel stated.

“I’ve survived worse.” Dean shrugged and, as far-fetched as it sounded, by now Castiel was inclined to believe him.

“I’m starting to understand the rumors of you being crazy,” Castiel couldn’t help but say.

Dean laughed at that. “Maybe I am.” He led Castiel to his desk and pulled out another book. “I’m actually surprised that you’re taking it all so well. Usually people are quick to pretend nothing happened, and then they’re off at the next port. It’s why I gotta keep the crew that I have.”

Except for the ones that get captured and mysteriously die before they can be interrogated and hanged. Castiel still couldn’t understand how that played out. Dean didn’t seem like the type to have his crew murdered before they could spill his secrets. Especially since his secrets might be so unbelievable, nobody would buy it. He didn’t say anything, just looked at the book. There was a squid on the cover.

“So, while I still have you contained on my ship, I figured I better make good use of your skillset.” Dean shrugged, suddenly a little nervous.

“I’m not running off at the next port,” Castiel supplied, a little offended. Then again. Maybe if he had enough information to fulfil his actual mission, which was not hunting sea snakes with Dean… He bit his cheek.

Dean raised his eyebrow. “We’ll see. But for now, I need you to read up on the Kraken for me. Specifically on how to find or summon him.”

Castiel cocked his head. “Summon?” And the Kraken was a ‘him’ while the snake had been ‘it’?

“Just read it, ok?” Dean narrowed his eyes and reached for the quill and a new piece of parchment. “I’ve got a few more where that one came from.”

Castiel settled down to read, because it did mean spending time with Dean and making progress with his assignment. Also, it was pretty fascinating. So long as he believed it all to be fictional and not real. In any other case… “Dean, are you sure you want to summon this thing? If only one third of what I’m reading is true… you might as well just jump the plank and drown yourself right now.”

Dean put away the parchments he was perched over. “Don’t worry. You can get off at the next port so you won’t be on board when we face him.”

“No. I don’t want you to face him alone, either.” Castiel surprised himself with his outburst, even more so because he meant it. God dammit. He didn’t want Dean or Ana or Charlie to die. Not even Benny. And he’d only known these people for a few days. “Nobody should die at the hands of the Kraken.”

“I agree.” Dean nodded.

“So I can stop reading this?” Castiel pointed at his book.

“No. Because when I kill him, he can’t kill anyone else, ever again.” Dean slammed his fist down, gaze fiery. “So keep reading.”

Castiel flinched back a little, going back to reading for the moment. But he kept sneaking glances at Dean, whose eyes were suspiciously shiny all of a sudden. And Castiel could see him grinding his teeth and clenching and unclenching his fists. “Who did he kill?” Castiel asked softly.

Dean’s eyes met his, surprised. He held Castiel’s gaze until he answered in an equally soft voice, “My mom.”

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel didn’t know the man in front of him. Not really. But his heart was breaking for the pirate because he could see the true grief in his eyes.

“And my dad. Possibly,” Dean continued, shrugging a bit. “We’re not sure.” Dean rubbed at his eyes, but the mention of his dad had already hardened his expression again.

“And you want to be next?” Castiel asked, before he could stop himself.

“No, of course not.” Dean sat up straighter. “That’s why you’re reading the books. I want to be as prepared as I can possibly be, so I can be the one to kill him.”

Castiel nodded. That made sense. “Why do you have all these books in Latin, anyway, if you can’t read them?”

“I can.” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Just not… well. And I’m not fast and… possibly get words wrong.” He avoided Castiel’s gaze. “And in these cases, you can’t get words wrong.”

Castiel had a feeling that had happened before, so now Dean was more cautious. “Good thing I’m here now, huh?” Castiel joked, immediately feeling bad about it. If he succeeded, Dean would hang from the gallows before he could ever face the Kraken.

“Maybe,” Dean replied, mouth flat. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”

Castiel frowned. For the first time Dean seemed like he might suspect something. “I hired on for the long haul,” he replied stubbornly and went back to reading his book.

A few minutes later, Dean set down an ale for him and then left the room with a parchment in his hands. Castiel wasn’t sure if this was a test or not, but he decided to play it safe and just continued with the book, not snooping around Dean’s quarters. Deep down, he was afraid that even if he was sure Dean trusted him one hundred percent, he still would have continued the Kraken research instead of snooping. Somehow, keeping the world safe from this beast seemed a lot more important than keeping it safe from Dean Winchester.

When Dean returned, the door banged open and Castiel turned around in surprise. Dean seemed surprised to see him still reading, but his expression quickly changed to neutral. “Guess you’ll get a chance to leave sooner rather than later. We should be in Port Fairhaven within a day.”

“Oh.” Castiel sighed. “I told you I’m not leaving.” He tried to focus back on his book, but something about that location rang a bell. “What are we doing in Port Fairhaven?”

“Picking up something that belongs to me,” Dean replied cryptically.

And then Castiel remembered why the name sounded so familiar. It’s where Dean’s recently captured crew members had been taken to stand trial. “Dean, that place should be crawling with Navy ships.”

“I know that.” Dean looked at him and got them both a glass of rum. “How come you know that?”

Castiel frowned at Dean’s tone. He sounded strangely resigned. “I hear things.”

“Right.” Dean held out the rum and Castiel accepted it. After they both had emptied their glasses, Dean refilled them.

The atmosphere between them felt strangely charged, all of a sudden, and Castiel decided to change the topic. “I’m almost done with this book. Do you have another for me to look into?”

Dean perked up. “Is there a summoning spell? There is, right? It sounded like it when I browsed it.”

Castiel cringed. Of course Dean already knew about that. So much for keeping it hidden so he wouldn’t be dumb enough to use it. “Yes, but there’s a catch. You need the blood of a ‘creature of the sea’ to do it.” Castiel looked at his notes again. “I’m not sure if I translated that part correctly. I don’t think it can be a fish.”

Dean licked his lips before taking another drink and Castiel bit his lip. Why did he have to be so damn handsome, on top of brave? This was definitely not the ruthless pirate he thought he’d help capture. “I might have an idea about that.” Dean gestured towards Castiel’s rum and after he took another drink, Dean topped their glasses right back up.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked. “I need to be more sober if I am reading Latin.”

“Take a break, Cas.” Dean leaned across the desk, further into his space. “You’ve already helped me a lot.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “I guess I can always read more later.” The longer he needed, the longer Dean couldn’t go get himself killed. If it didn’t happen tomorrow, in Port Fairhaven. Fuck. Castiel was going to have to help him there, too, wasn’t he?

“Yeah,” Dean breathed, getting up and walking around the desk. He took a hold of Castiel’s hand and pulled him up to his feet.

“What are you doing?” Castiel repeated, voice husky. Dean pulled him flat against his body.

“Making sure I’ll have something to remember you by when you leave tomorrow.”

“I’m not…” Before Castiel could finish his sentence, Dean captured his lips in a kiss.

Castiel melted into him, but then pushed back. “Dean, I’m not… I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Dean laughed. “You’re right. This is an awful idea, but nobody’s ever accused me of making smart choices.” He started walking Castiel backwards towards another door, presumably his bedchamber. “I saw how long you held out against the mermaids, so I assume your problem isn’t that I’m a man.”

“No,” Castiel ducked away from Dean’s lips, which landed on his throat instead, licking and sucking. He couldn’t hold in a moan and buried his hand in Dean’s hair. “But we really shouldn’t…”

“Cas.” Dean looked back up at him while he reached behind Castiel to open the door. “You know the fastest way to get me to do something?”

Castiel shook his head as he was gently shoved into the bedchamber. There was a gorgeous four-poster with red velvet drapes. It was the only real luxury Castiel had spotted on the ship so far.

“Tell me I really shouldn’t be doing it.” Dean winked, finishing his sentence. And Castiel just melted. Goddamn handsome, charming bastard.

Castiel pulled Dean in for another kiss and dragged him towards the bed. Dean grinned against his lips and turned them around at the last minute, pushing Castiel down on the bed and following to lie on top of him. Not to be outdone, Castiel buried a hand in Dean’s hair and placed the other on the small of his back. Then he hooked his legs around Dean’s and rolled them until he was on top.

He looked down at Dean with a raised eyebrow, but instead of taking the challenge, Dean just smiled at him and reached for Castiel’s shirt. “Thanks for making this easier.” Dean winked and pulled Castiel’s shirt over his head, leaning up to kiss his exposed chest. Castiel groaned, bringing both knees up on the bed and straddling Dean until he could raise far enough to rid Dean of his own shirt.

They rolled and traded places a few more times until they were both naked and writhing in the sheets.

**

Afterwards, as they lay entwined in the bed, Castiel marvelled at the tattoos on Dean’s chest. He was tracing the patterns with his finger while Dean watched. They reminded him a bit of the rune Dean had drawn earlier to protect the ship. “These are beautiful, Dean.” 

“Thanks.” Dean caught his hand and kissed his finger. “They’re also practical. This one right here?” He pointed towards a round, star-like symbol on his chest. “It protects me from falling prey to a mermaid’s charm.”

“Oh.” Castiel marvelled at it even more, now. “Why don’t all sailors get one?”

Dean chuckled. “For one, most of them don’t believe in mermaids until it is too late,” Dean explained. “But also, it wasn’t easy to come by. Mermaids are cunning and petty. If they found out this secret had been passed around, they’d find other ways to kill us. Otherwise, I’d have all my men wear one.”

“How come you’re special?” Castiel asked.

“I came to an understanding with Rowena a while ago.” Dean shrugged, not elaborating further.

Castiel sighed. “And Rowena is…?” He’d heard the name. It was the red-haired mermaid who had come talk to him a few days ago, to demand he kill the sea snake.

“She’s their queen,” Dean explained.

Rolling over further so he could look at Dean better, Castiel was intrigued enough to hear more. “Why would she make a deal with you? What does it entail?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Let’s say I had an ambassador, and leave it at that.”

Castiel pouted. “But I wanna hear the story.”

“Are you interrogating me?” Dean asked back and Castiel paled. He really hadn’t been. He’d just wanted to hear more tales of Dean’s adventures with the supernatural. Dean must have sensed that the mood had soured, because he rolled over, trapping Castiel underneath him and then leaned in for a deep, languid kiss. One that led to more kissing and eventually to rutting against each other while still kissing, until they reached completion yet again.

And then they dozed until Dean went out to fetch them some food. Castiel read the chapters about the Kraken in another book and then somehow stayed in Dean’s cabin and spent the whole night in his bed.

**

The next day, Castiel fed the chickens and harvested the eggs, but when he reported for kitchen duty, Benny sent him back to Dean’s cabin. He spent the rest of the day reading while Dean was anxiously pacing back and forth or conversing outside of his cabin with Ana, Charlie and other crew members. Fair enough that he didn’t let Castiel in on his plans.

Castiel briefly considered coming clean and offering to help, because by now he was pretty sure Dean was going to rescue his crewmen, but no matter how good a guy Castiel by now thought Dean was, the chances were pretty high that he’d end up being thrown overboard and maybe have the mermaids called on him, for good measure.

Maybe he should sneak away once they’ve docked. Try telling his supervisors what he’d learned and get Dean off the wanted list. But fighting sea monsters didn’t change the fact that he was flying the pirate flag, and Dean had had quite a few altercations with the Navy, even sinking a few ships.

Then again, maybe those ships had been infected with ghosts, or a sea creature destroyed them and Dean had just been in the vicinity? Castiel was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but his superiors would certainly not. They wouldn’t believe his tales of the supernatural, to begin with, and would probably throw him in an asylum. And then he definitely wouldn’t have helped Dean.

Castiel sighed. He couldn’t really concentrate on the book anymore, and before he knew it, the bells were ringing again. Castiel closed the tome and went up to the bridge to investigate. They were nearing the shore and it looked like they were dropping anchor near a shoddy pier a few miles from the official port. At least they were smart. It was just getting dark again, as well, which should aid them further.

After spotting Dean instructing a small number of men, Castiel walked over to interrupt. “Can I help?”

Dean turned, surprised. “I thought you were reading.”

“It can wait. Let me help,” Castiel pleaded. The other sailors were eyeing him warily. Ana came to join the group, as well.

“Sorry, Cas. You don’t know what we’re here to retrieve and it’s too late to brief you now anyway.” Dean turned around, dismissively.

“You can brief me on the way,” Castiel offered. He knew he sounded desperate and maybe even suspicious, but he’d feel so much better if he could keep an eye on Dean. He couldn’t know how many Navy ships there were in Port Newhaven, or he wouldn’t attempt a rescue mission with such a small crew.

“We don’t trust you, ok?” The guy from dinner the other day, Cole, informed him harshly. “Go feed the chickens.”

The rest of the group laughed. Not Dean, though. He looked ready to say something and Castiel sought out his eyes, but when the moment was gone, Dean avoided his gaze. “Ana, get him out of here.” Dean instructed, looking up again. “I’ll see you when I get back, ok, Cas?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, arms crossed in front of his chest. But then he sighed in defeat. “Yeah, ok. I’ll go… feed the chickens.” Ana placed a hand on his shoulder and gently guided him away, her eyes unusually soft. They made it to the door, but she didn’t usher him inside. Instead, they both watched the crew leave in a small boat to get to shore.

Once they were almost out of sight, Ana turned to Castiel. “Do you want to leave and help him or do you want to leave and go back to where you came from?”

Castiel inclined his head. “I thought I should go feed the chickens?”

“If you’re gonna insult my intelligence, that’s where you’ll end up.” Ana cocked an eyebrow.

“Help him.” Castiel looked out at the sea. “I don’t think he knows what’s waiting for him.”

“You’d be surprised,” Ana smiled. “Nevertheless, I have a bad feeling about this. I can’t leave, but I’m also not holding you back.”

Castiel waited for a beat longer, to make sure she meant it, but then he made his way to the railing, about to jump. 

“Take a boat,” Ana had caught up with him and led him over to the boats, to make sure the crew would let him leave. Castiel nodded gratefully.

“I’ll bring him back with me,” he promised.

“Yeah, just bring them all back, ok?” Ana looked truly worried and Castiel vowed to do his best.

**

Once he’d reached the shore, it wasn’t hard to follow the group’s footsteps into the jungle and towards the main part of town. He’d been in Port Newhaven before and knew where the prison was, so he headed that way.

After about a mile, he ran across two unconscious, tied-up Navy guards in only their underwear. Dean was being smart, at least. Castiel quickly confirmed that they were breathing before continuing on his way. But the closer he got to the prison, the more he realized that while he had been here before, Castiel’s face wasn’t very well-known within the Navy. And Dean had the right idea.

So he took a detour to a small Naval supply post he knew because he’d picked up a uniform there before, back when he’d been rapidly climbing the ranks. Holding his head up high, he strolled straight in before the guard could catch up with him. “Castiel Novak, 2nd Division, Blue Squadron, reporting in from an assignment. But please don’t let me face my superiors in these filthy rags.”

The petty officer on duty looked up and gave him a once-over before nodding. “What happened to your uniform, soldier?”

“It’s Commander Novak,” Castiel replied haughtily. “And that’s none of your damn business…” He made sure to look down at the guy. “Ensign.”

It worked and the kid scrambled. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” Within minutes, Castiel had a new uniform. He felt a little bad for abandoning his pirate gear because by now he’d grown fond of it, and it was certainly a lot less stiff than this uniform, but this would grant him entrance to the jail.

Not wasting any more time, he made his way straight there. But once he arrived, he was informed that the prisoners had already been escorted out. And not to worry, someone else had already warned them and there was a unit already dispatched. Castiel thanked them and left the building, the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach growing.

_He_ had definitely not warned anyone. So who else knew about Dean’s plan? As soon as he felt safe enough to run, he made his way back to the jungle, hoping to reach Dean before the unit could. Knowing the terrain and where the boats were helped and Castiel caught up to them while they were still free.

“Dean!” Castiel yelled, running up to them. “You must hurry. There’s a unit coming your way.”

Dean turned around, looking betrayed. “Cas? I can’t believe you’d really sell me out. How about not leaving, huh?” Dean was still wearing his normal clothes but two of his crewmen had donned the Navy uniforms. They’d already opened the shirts and ditched the hats, so their disguises would not be helpful in a possible fight.

“What? I didn’t. I’m telling you to run.” Castiel waved his hands in the direction of the shore. “Run!”

“And fall right into your trap? I don’t think so.” Dean scoffed, looking him up and down in disdain. Castiel’s uniform was pristine, but he’d never felt so filthy in it.

“Why would I come warn you if I had set a trap?” Castiel frowned, trying to urge them on. The rest of the men had gathered behind Dean, their weapons at the ready and aimed at Castiel.

“I dunno, Cas. Why do you do anything?” Dean passed a hand over his face. “Ok, fuck.” He turned towards his crew. “Disarm him. We’re taking him with us. And let’s proceed slowly.”

“I’m telling you…” Castiel started, but Dean silenced him with a gesture. After his crew had taken his pistol and dagger, Cole procured a piece of cloth and used it to gag Castiel with it. Castiel tried to fight it off, but he was severely outnumbered. Maybe he should be glad they didn’t just shoot him.

He sighed internally and tried to breathe through his nose to not taste the gag as much. It was filthy and humiliating and, for fuck’s sake, they should be running. Dean slowly led them through the jungle instead, trying to ambush a crew he assumed to be waiting for him. Castiel had his arms wrenched behind his back and was being led by Cole, who kept his distance from the rest of the crew and let it grow further and further.

Of course, it didn’t take long for the unit to catch up with them. Castiel was the first to spot them, since he was the only one who kept turning around, but when he tried to alert the rest, Cole whacked him over the head with his gun. Now disoriented, Castiel stumbled along, watching helplessly while the Marine officers spread out strategically while Dean was still focused on leading his crew forward. By the time the first bullet started flying, Dean’s crew was almost fully cornered.

They quickly took cover and returned fire. Cole pushed Castiel down into the dirt before pulling his gun, as well. But to Castiel’s great horror, he took aim at Dean, instead. Castiel pushed himself up and launched at Cole, knocking the gun out of his hand.

In the ensuing struggle, Castiel’s gag came loose and as soon as he could, he yelled out at Dean. “Dean! It was Cole. He’s just tried to shoot you.”

“For fuck’s sake, Cas. I can see you in your uniform,” Dean yelled back, now hidden well enough that Castiel couldn’t see him anymore. But the distraction was all Cole needed to regain the upper hand and knock his elbow into Castiel’s nose. The pain distracted him enough that he couldn’t prevent Cole from grabbing the gun again and aiming towards Dean’s voice.

Before the shot could be fired, a bullet hit Cole in his shoulder, followed by another one in his chest. He fell backwards, moaning, and Castiel quickly grabbed the gun, now aiming it at the Naval officer who had shot Cole. He was surprised to find an Admiral in the forest, aiming at him but not shooting. Instead, when two other officers rounded on them, the Admiral turned and shot one of them, while Castiel followed his gut and shot the other.

In the silence that ensued, both men stared at each other. “Commander Novak?” the Admiral finally asked. They could still hear gunfire from a bit further down, and both men’s heads swivelled towards the sound.

“Yes?” Castiel decided to be honest here. In any case, he could still either claim to work with or against Dean. And they had both shot men on their own side.

“I’m Sam Campbell,” the Admiral introduced himself.

Castiel had heard that name. The youngest officer to ever make Rear Admiral. But why would he be here helping Dean? “And your assignment is...?” Castiel asked.

Sam holstered his gun and crouched down, closer to Castiel. “Help keep the seas safe?”

“Yeah,” Castiel smiled a little. “Mine, too.” It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that this included keeping Dean safe, first. “Do you have any intel on this?”

Sam nodded. “I heard, too late, that someone had betrayed Dean. At first, I thought it was you, but there was no mention of you having a successful mission. So I rushed here as fast as I could.”

“You know of my mission?” Castiel had assumed it stayed with his immediate superiors.

Sam smirked. “I make it my business to know everything there is about Dean Winchester.”

Before Castiel could ask another question, there was a rustle in the bushes and both of them drew their guns on the intruder. It turned out to be Dean. “What the fuck? Sammy?”

“Heard of the ambush too late, sorry,” Sam was apologizing.

“Why is he still free?” Dean pointed his gun at Castiel.

“Because he didn’t betray you,” Sam stated before Castiel could even get a word in.

“How sure are you?” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“He fought with the guy who was trying to shoot you.” Sam said, pointing at Cole’s now lifeless body.

“Cole?” Dean seemed shocked, but for only a split second. “That weasel. I should’ve known.” His gaze met Castiel’s for a second, but he didn’t apologize. Instead he quickly averted his gaze. “We managed to kill the rest of them and are ready to head back to the ship before they send reinforcements.” Dean hesitated. “Are you coming?”

It was unclear which of them he meant, but both Sam and Castiel nodded in the affirmative. Dean seemed surprised. “I’m afraid there’s another group waiting for you at the docks, though,” Sam explained when they started moving again.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed, looking at his bedraggled crew once they caught up with them. Two of them had been shot in the shoulder and the former prisoners didn’t look ready for a fight either, weakened from their incarceration. “That’s not how this was supposed to go.”

Sam sighed, looked at Castiel, and then his shoulder slumped. “I arranged the transfer papers. It should’ve been an easy in and out.”

“Yet you’re here yourself,” Dean frowned. 

“Couldn’t risk this one betraying you, no matter what you wrote,” Sam replied.

“You knew?” Castiel interjected, gaping at Dean.

“Of course,” Dean replied. “I’m not stupid.”

“Since when?” Castiel had to know.

“Since you pretended you knew anything about hard labor, nursing your one ale with those delicate hands of yours.” Dean explained.

Castiel gasped. “Hey. I can work.” His brain caught up with him and he frowned. “Why’d you even let me come on board?” 

“Better the devil you know.” Dean shrugged. “Didn’t expect you to… help and stuff.”

And stuff. “Wait. Did you seduce me so I wouldn’t betray you?” Castiel accused him.

Sam beside them sputtered. “Guys. Maybe have this conversation back on the ship?”

Castiel flushed and realized he was right. They were still in the middle of the jungle waiting to walk into another ambush. His brain was trying to work out a plan, but he couldn’t think of an alternative route that included getting to the boats. The main harbor was definitely not an option. They’d run straight into the Navy ships docked there. Looking over at Sam and realizing they were both still wearing their uniforms, he suddenly had an idea.

“Sam. How valuable to the Navy are you?” Castiel asked and Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

They quickly formed a plan. It was haphazard and heavily relied on Sam, but it was better than trying to shoot their way out again.

**

When they got close to the shore, a Navy unit was waiting for them at their boats, not even trying to be stealthy. At least the Impala so far seemed to not have been under attack. They probably left that for after they captured Dean, figuring it was easier to overtake a ship without Captain. Apparently they hadn’t met Ana yet.

But this made their own plan easier, too. Dean was the first to emerge with Sam held in front of him as a live shield, his dagger pressed to Sam’s throat. Next came Castiel, who had trained his gun on Sam. It was hopefully more believable that they’d captured Sam if Cas seemed like a traitor. Which… by now, was actually true.

“This is Admiral Samuel Campbell,” Castiel yelled. “You will grant us safe passage or we will kill him.”

The Navy officers looked at each other, one of them shrugging. “And he’s more valuable how?” One of the others’ eyes widened, apparently having heard Sam’s name before.

“Officers, please,” Sam pleaded. “I wish to say my life alone should be worth enough, but capturing a filthy, ruthless pirate…” He pretended to struggle against Dean, who tightened his hold. “Is worth more than one life. However, I am very valuable to the intelligence and I urge you to let them pass.”

“I know who you are,” A second officer replied. “What assurances do we have they won’t kill you anyway?”

“He gave me his word. And the word of a pirate is binding,” Sam yelled. The officers again looked at each other in confusion.

“Do you want to be court martialed for having the great Samuel Campbell killed, or would you rather have another chance to capture Dean Winchester later?” Castiel tried.

It felt too easy, but they lowered their guns and stepped away from the boats. “If Rear Admiral Campbell dies, you will all hang!” One of them promised.

Dean snorted. “As if they wouldn’t hang us either way,” he whispered. “I can’t believe this worked. How stupid are they?”

“It’s night at Port Newhaven. This is not an elite unit,” Sam supplied. “Smart thinking, Castiel.”

Castiel smiled, pleased, but kept his gun trained on Sam while they made their way to the boats. The officers had moved far enough away that they could climb into the boats safely, Castiel, Sam and Dean last.

“Sam, how do we play this? You stay here and we keep aiming at you?” Dean questioned.

“No, I’m coming,” Sam decided.

“Are you sure? You might not be welcomed back to the Navy.” Dean cautioned.

“Yeah, Dean. It’s been too long. Let me worry about it later.” Sam stepped into the second boat followed by Castiel and Dean. Castiel joined a sailor at the oars, but Dean and Sam kept standing, Dean’s dagger still at Sam’s throat, but with a lot of space so he wouldn’t accidentally nick him once the boat really hit the waves.

“Hey!” One of the officers yelled, running back. “You said you wouldn’t take him!”

“I said I wouldn’t kill him,” Dean yelled back.

“Tell Admiral Roman that I’ll be in touch as soon as they set me free. Otherwise, go find the Impala and sink it once and for all, to avenge me.” Sam shouted.

“Hey,” Dean whispered. “That’s my boat you’re talking about.”

Sam snorted. “Like they haven’t tried to do that before. They never even come close.”

“True,” Dean smiled, lowering the dagger even further once they were at a safe enough distance. It was fully dark, the sea only illuminated by the faint moonlight, and as soon as the Impala was in clear sight, the shore a distant memory, Dean stepped back and waited for Sam to turn around to embrace him in a hug.

Castiel looked on, confused. He’d understood that Sam was helping him, but did they know each other? How? “I missed you,” Sam murmured. “It’s been way too long.”

“That was risky, Sam. We would’ve gotten out on our own,” Dean chastised.

“Maybe. Didn’t want to take my chances. I couldn’t be sure you’d truly found another ally.” Sam looked at Castiel with a smile.

Castiel smiled back but then his face soured. “I’m still waiting for an apology. And an explanation.”

Dean scoffed. “Oh, are you? How about you apologize for sneaking onto my ship, intent on having me captured?”

“But I didn’t.” Castiel frowned. It wasn’t sneaking on if Dean apparently willingly let him come. It suddenly dawned on him that Dean had known his secret all along, and now definitely had it confirmed. Would he tell the crew? Were they feeding him to the mermaids next? Maybe he should change strategy and plead. But… no. He had done nothing wrong. He’d followed his assignment until he realized Dean was a good man, and then he’d betrayed his Navy superiors. Surely Dean knew that.

Which technically meant that now he’d be wanted just as much as Dean, once his superiors figured out what he’d done. Maybe even more so, because he was one of their own and his betrayal was personal. If Dean didn’t throw him overboard, he’d surely abandon him at their next port and then what?

“Cas? Are you ok?” Dean leaned down, suddenly concerned.

“I…” Castiel gasped for air. “I suddenly realized… I have nowhere to go.”

“My ship not good enough for ya?” Dean gestured towards the Impala, which they’d almost reached. The other boat had already docked and the wounded were being helped up the ladder.

Castiel blinked. “You’re not gonna toss me overboard?”

“Why would I do that?” Dean frowned. “I… still have books for you to read. We’re going for the Kraken next.”

“Oh,” Castiel nodded. Yeah. It made sense. He could read Latin. He was useful. But he’d probably be sleeping in his own bed again. Because Dean only fucked him to make sure he… What? Stayed loyal to him? To have leverage on him? But hadn’t it been a risky move on Dean’s part? Castiel could have pushed him away and specifically gotten him jailed for it. It didn’t make sense to him why Dean had made the first move.

“You’re going after the Kraken?” Sam interrupted his thoughts. “Good thing I’m here, then.”

“Don’t think you’ll still be on this boat when that happens,” Dean groused.

“The fuck I won’t. She was my mother, too.” Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest just as their boat bumped into the Impala, jostling them.

“Wait,” Castiel held up a hand. “You’re his brother, Sam?” Now it made sense why an Admiral would be helping Dean, why they were so familiar with each other. “I thought you died early,” Castiel mused.

“That’s what you were supposed to think,” Dean replied, glaring at Sam. “So thanks, Sam. In case Cas ever goes back to the Navy, you just busted our whole operation.”

“He’s not going back. Didn’t you hear him?” Sam shrugged. “And it’s not like I was the only one to help you get your crew back out every time they ended up being captured.”

“They… you didn’t have them killed in prison?” Castiel interjected.

“What the fuck?” Dean took a hold of the ladder, but didn’t climb up, instead glaring at Castiel. “Is that what you thought?”

“Boys?” Ana called down to them. “Can you finish this once you’re on deck? I’d rather set sail and get the hell out of here.”

Sam’s face lit up and he waved at Ana. “She’s right. They might come try to rescue me.”

“Should leave you in this tiny boat and send you back,” Dean mused, but started climbing up the ladder anyway.

Castiel finished securing the ropes around their boat so it could be pulled back up when Sam followed his brother. “The Kraken. Can’t believe you’d go after him without me. Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean hissed, kicking down but missing Sam’s hand by a wide margin. Castiel hoped it was an intentional miss. He followed them up as soon as Dean had reached the railing.

Ana was waiting to wrap Sam in a hug before she pulled away and looked Castiel up and down. “I hope you’ll get rid of those filthy rags soon or I’ll get creative with my knife.”

“I assume you knew, too?” Castiel sighed.

“I know everything.” She winked at him. “Always.”

“You wouldn’t happen to still have some of my old clothes lying around?” Sam asked.

“I do,” Ana confirmed. “But I doubt they’d fit you now.” She raked her eyes over Sam’s body slowly and deliberately, causing Sam to squirm. “We’ll see about that after I care for the wounded. Dean, do get us out of here.”

Dean nodded and started barking orders to pull the anchor and set the ship into motion. Castiel and Sam made sure the small boat was pulled up and secured and soon enough, the Impala was setting sail and leaving Port Newhaven.

Charlie came over to give Sam a hug and to pat Castiel’s shoulder. “Took care of the chickens for you.”

Castiel smiled. “Thanks for helping me with them.”

“Once I found you petting them, I knew you were a good guy.” Charlie winked.

“They’re… nice chickens. Now that they’re not attacking me anymore.” Castiel confirmed. Did Charlie know, as well? On the upside, it meant he wouldn’t need to have awkward conversations now.

“Who’s been attacking you?” Dean asked, joining them.

“Nobody,” Castiel quickly replied, even though technically he didn’t have to pretend to be good kitchen help anymore. What would his duties be now? If he was really allowed to stay on the ship, that was. Would Dean keep him locked in his room, translating books, for the foreseeable future? Would Dean keep him locked up in his room… Castiel blushed a deep shade of red at the thought and squirmed a little.

“What?” Dean demanded to know.

“Nothing,” Castiel bit his lip. Damn. He should go find new clothes and a place to sleep. “I’ll leave you to it.” He nodded towards Dean, who probably wanted to talk with his brother, and made his way down below deck.

He’d just reached the steps down when Dean caught up with him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Find a hammock to sleep in?” Castiel replied. “If that… am I allowed to walk around freely, still?”

Dean shook his head in irritation. “Yes, of course, Cas. You… you’re one of us now. I just thought you’d… maybe come to my cabin again?”

Castiel hesitated. They should talk, but probably not here. “Ok.” It was nice to know Dean considered him one of the crew, though he still felt anxious and didn’t trust his words yet. Just a few hours ago, Dean had not believed him in the woods and had almost gotten killed over it.

Once they made it to his cabin, Dean closed the door and hesitated, eyes lingering on Castiel’s uniform, his frown deepening. “I really don’t like this look on you.”

Castiel almost ducked his head, but instead he stood a little taller. He looked good in his uniform though. He knew that much. “Listen, I’m not going back, but I am proud I made Commander. I earned this uniform.”

“You look like the enemy.” Dean replied.

“I don’t plan on keeping it on while I’m on board. But it might be helpful later.” Castiel suggested.

“Mhm.” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest. “It makes me want to cut it off of you and punish you slowly.” His voice had dripped an octave and Castiel didn’t feel like he was referring to actual torture.

Feeling much more confident now and head held high in challenge, Castiel smirked. “I might be willing to take it off slowly if you answer some of my questions.”

Dean growled in annoyance. “Take it the fuck off.” He stalked closer but Castiel sidestepped him. He took off the jacket though.

“Did you just fuck me to make me loyal to you?” Castiel still needed to know before they proceeded with where this was going.

“What? No.” Dean stopped. “I thought you’d leave and I wouldn’t get the chance to later.”

“And now that I’m staying?” Castiel unbuttoned the white shirt.

“I’d like it if you spent more nights here.” Dean advanced again. “Assuming _you_ didn’t just seduce me to get access to my chambers.”

“What? I didn’t seduce you.” Castiel stopped with his shirt partially unbuttoned. “I would never do that. What?”

Dean gestured at him. “You were giving me looks. All the time.”

Castiel swallowed. Damn. Had he been that obvious? “You’re very beautiful, ok? For a pirate.”

“Gee, thanks. I’m sorry you won’t find any polished Navy officers on my ship.” Dean had finally caught up with him and pushed his shirt off his shoulders. “Yourself excluded, obviously.”

“I’m a pirate now,” Castiel replied, taking off his belt just as Dean reached for his pants.

“Oh yeah? Prove it?” Dean challenged.

Castiel raised his eyebrow and then took a firm hold of Dean, throwing him over his shoulder. Carrying him to the bed, Castiel proceeded to throw him down on it roughly, ignoring Dean’s struggles. “Pirates plunder and claim fair maidens, right?” Castiel grinned at him.

“Oh, fuck you.” Dean tried to glare but ruined the effect by moving further up the bed and spreading his legs, making room for Castiel to climb on.

“The fairest of them all,” Castiel laughed, feeling elated and comforted in knowing that whatever they had, it was going to continue. He cupped Dean’s face in his hands and captured his lips in a hungry kiss before Dean could protest any more.

**

Early the next morning, they lay entangled in the sheets, the vial of oil they’d been using having fallen down to the floor at some point. But neither of them had the energy to get up and get it right now.

“So what are my duties going to be from now on?” Castiel asked.

“Are you asking if this is required of you?” Dean frowned. “I thought we were past that.”

“No, I meant on the ship. During daylight. Am I still cutting potatoes and salting meat?” Castiel didn’t mention the chickens because that wasn’t a hardship.

Dean shrugged. “We got Jimmy back today. Those used to be his duties.” He drew a pattern on Castiel’s shoulder. “We’ll find something for you. You know your way around a ship, right?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course.”

“Your Latin really is useful, though,” Dean mused. “I should have Ana show you the spell to send messages to our allies. It’s better if you both know it.”

“The spell for what?” Castiel waved away Dean’s hand. He didn’t want to be distracted now.

“Over time we’ve picked up a few useful skills of our own.” Dean confessed. “Ana is… I’m going to let her explain this herself, but she’s invaluable. It couldn’t hurt to have someone else get more involved, though. I love my crew and most of them can really fight, but it’d take too long to teach them how to write and read.”

“You have a great crew. Their loyalty is legendary,” Castiel said. “It’s one of the reasons why you’re so infamously uncatchable.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, well. Not sure if it’s always loyalty or the fear of Anael coming for them in retribution, but I’ll take it.”

Castiel considered this and had to agree. “She likes me now, though, right? She’ll let me work with her?”

Dean nodded. “She let you go after me, didn’t she?”

Castiel bit his lip, unsure if he should admit to it or if that would get her in trouble. “I snuck off.”

“She’ll like you just fine.” Dean snorted with a grin. “Assuming we’ll survive the Kraken, we’ll all do just fine.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “Dean…”

“Don’t even, Cas.” Dean interrupted. “We’re going after that bastard. It’s settled. And soon, if Sammy wants to be a part of it.”

Castiel sighed and kissed Dean’s chest before melting more into him. Yeah. He had a feeling that a big part of his new job would be to keep Dean alive, which seemed to have been solely Ana’s job so far. They would probably get along just fine. And assuming they all survived the upcoming battles, he looked forward to fighting alongside Dean Winchester’s infamous crew.

**

_Epilogue_

The Kraken was thrashing against the ship, trying to destroy it, but Castiel’s wards held. He still regretted helping Dean with the summoning spell. This was suicide. The Kraken had already managed to knock three sailors overboard and then gleefully threw them up in the air before swallowing them with his many-toothed mouth. They could all hear the screams as he munched on them and most had abandoned posts and sought shelter below deck.

Castiel couldn’t blame them. He bespelled another bottle of rum and threw it at the Kraken. It blew up in a fireball but so far, the Kraken was only mildly injured and not slowing down. In fact, it just made him more and more angry.

Sam was working on his own spell, further hidden from them while Dean was brandishing his iron sword at the swiping tentacles. He looked two seconds from jumping in and Castiel took a few steps closer to him so he could drag him bodily back, in case he snapped.

So far, Dean had succeeded in cutting off two tentacles, but there were just too many. They’d counted on the firebombs having a bigger effect, and now it was too late to change tactics. They could try a hasty retreat and do more research, but Castiel had a feeling Dean would never forgive him if they stopped now. Besides, they’d read all the books they had already. There was no more research to do.

Ana had jumped in the water a while back, on the opposite side of the ship from the Kraken, and Castiel could only hope she’d made it out. He wasn’t sure what her plan was, but he knew she didn’t just abandon them. She’d go down with Dean. They were both equally battle-crazy.

“Why isn’t this working?” Castiel yelled, frustrated, as another one of his bottles only made the Kraken thrash harder.

“We gotta keep at it,” Dean yelled back. “It’s him or me.” He slashed at another tentacle and succeeded in slicing it off. Castiel focused his next bottle at the wounded tentacle and this time, the Kraken shrieked and retreated back for a few seconds, as if that had actually hurt.

Castiel dared to walk closer to the railing and looked down, seeing smoke come out of the wound before the Kraken dipped it under water and it stopped. “That!” Dean exclaimed. “We gotta keep doing that.”

Whatever it was. Castiel looked back at Sam, who seemed to be almost done with a net he had dipped into water and was now bespelling while dipping something into it. Was that a rosary? Castiel looked closer and realized it was indeed a rosary. When he was done, Sam pulled the net out and joined them.

“We gotta throw it at him. It should trap him, at least for a moment.” Sam looked out to the sea, behind them, his face suddenly lighting up. “Now.”

Castiel dared a glance back, as well, and was surprised to find a swarm of mermaids swimming towards them, their tails visible because they were swimming close to the surface now, more and more of them emerging. Did they… come to feast on more men falling overboard, or come to help? Sam seemed hopeful.

Dean gripped one end of the net and he and Sam got as close to the Kraken as they could, avoiding the tentacles until they threw the net over him. Sam shouted another spell and the net lit up in a golden glow, falling down around the Kraken and keeping him momentarily trapped, tentacles at his side.

Just then the mermaids swarmed in, attacking the Kraken with daggers. They kept away from the net as much as they could, and Castiel could see that those who came in contact with it flinched back. But it didn’t keep them from continuing. Those who had more access to tentacles not trapped in the net seemed to gnaw at them, ripping open the flesh before spitting it out.

Castiel spotted Ana down among them, swimming like a mermaid but not affected by the net. She seemed to be doing the most damage. Turning towards Dean, Castiel realized that he had climbed up on the railing and was just about to jump down, sword raised. Castiel quickly raced to him and caught him around his midriff, holding him back.

Sam was coming to his aid and together they wrestled him down to the ground. “No, Dean. No.” Castiel felt bad for doing so, but he gripped Dean’s wrist hard, digging into the pressure points until he lost the grip on his sword. Sam immediately snatched it and threw it behind them.

“Now we throw the firebombs.” Sam instructed, looking at Dean intently until finally Dean stopped struggling and closed his eyes.

“I’ll never forgive you if this doesn’t work,” Dean threatened coldly.

“I’ll never forgive you if you get yourself killed,” Sam replied and Castiel had to agree.

Castiel gripped two bottles and muttered the spell, Sam doing the same. He handed one off to Dean and they all stepped toward the railing, looking at the struggling Kraken. He’d almost made it out of the net, but was now bleeding profusely from a thousand small wounds. 

“Incoming!” Sam yelled, and the mermaids quickly drew back, diving down under water. They threw the firebombs and Castiel quickly grabbed a new bottle, realizing they’d run out soon. It wasn’t just rum they were throwing; the bottles contained silver and herbs, and once they were out, they were out.

But this time, it seemed to have the desired effect. The bombs glowed green when they came into contact and the Kraken screamed and screamed. They quickly threw more and watched in satisfaction as the Kraken seemed to shrink in on himself, now further trapped in the net, which seemed to be closing more tightly around him now that he was growing weaker.

His screams turned to wails and soon enough he had shrunken down to almost nothing, all his tentacles seemingly burned off. He wasn’t quite dead, though, and the mermaids came up again, trying to attack. But the Kraken was almost completely bundled in the net by now, and Ana seemed to be the only one to really come close.

“Now, may I?” Dean asked, practically salivating, sword back in his hand. His gaze was wild and Castiel knew he'd jump no matter what they said. If they held him back this time, it might be a mistake.

“For mom.” Sam agreed, nodding.

Dean let out a yell and jumped down, his sword pointing down. It was glistening in the sunlight and Castiel could see the runes on its hilt lighting up. He couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the light or if the sword itself was preparing for the final battle, but Dean landed right on top of the kraken, his sword slicing through his body. 

They both went under, but Dean quickly resurfaced, slashing at all parts of the Kraken he could find until the Kraken stopped wailing and the sea around it was drenched in his blood. Even then, Dean kept slashing away until eventually Ana approached and placed a calming hand on his arm, whispering something to him that Castiel couldn’t hear. Dean stopped and turned around, letting Ana lead him back to the boat.

“You owe me big for this one, Winchester.” Rowena was audible over the crashing of the waves. “As do you, Anael.”

“Like we didn’t do you a favor with this,” Ana sneered, reaching for the ladder that Sam had thrown down for them. “He was killing your kind, too.”

“Our kind, dear. Don’t forget.” Rowena made those her parting words and dove under, the rest of the mermaids following soon after.

Castiel helped Sam pull up the ladder and when he looked down to where they were pulling Ana out of the water, he swore he could see the end of a silver tail hidden underneath her drenched skirt that quickly morphed back into legs as soon as they’d left the water.

She let go of Dean and proceeded to climb up, making it a little easier on the both of them. Dean instead just held on with one hand, the other still clutching his sword while the three of them pulled him up the rest of the way.

Dean collapsed on deck and started shivering. Ana frowned and touched his head. “He’s in shock, I think. You better get him out of those clothes and under some warm blankets.” She pulled her fingers through his wet hair fondly before letting go. “Maybe some additional body heat might also help.” She winked at Castiel. “He’ll be fine.”

Sam had to pry the sword out of Dean’s still-clenched hands, then he and Castiel helped Dean towards his quarters. Thankfully the crew was mostly still in hiding, because Castiel doubted Dean would appreciate being seen looking this weak.

Once in Dean’s quarters, Sam dumped him on the bed and then excused himself, telling Castiel to call him if he needed any help. “We did it, Dean,” he whispered to his brother, before he left. “He’s dead. You did good.” Dean slowly seemed to be more responsive and he returned his brother’s gaze. “You made her proud.” Dean smiled a little at Sam’s parting words and then slumped back onto the bed.

As soon as Sam had left, Castiel started undressing Dean, throwing the drenched clothes behind him. “You’re a goddamn idiot, you know that? Always jumping head first into danger,” Castiel scolded, but had to admit to himself that it was part of Dean’s charm.

Dean hummed and didn’t help much, other than lifting his arms when needed. Soon enough, Castiel had gotten him naked and, thinking about Ana’s words about body heat, undressed himself, as well. He was half-drenched by now, anyway.

He maneuvered Dean further onto the bed, pleased when Dean went pliantly. Then he scooted in close and pulled the covers up over them, trying to warm Dean up and help him through his shock. He realized that Dean had already stopped shivering and was instead humming in pleasure. Castiel lifted himself up to an elbow and looked down at Dean’s pleased expression. “I can tell you’re better, so you can stop faking.”

Dean pouted and opened his eyes. “I deserve some love and care,” he insisted. “I killed the bastard.” His smile was blinding.

Castiel conceded. Love and care, huh? He’d assumed many things about the ruthless pirate Captain Dean Winchester before actually meeting him. Being a big cuddler in bed was definitely not one of them. “You did and you’re right.” Castiel smiled, throwing a leg over Dean’s and snuggling closer, holding him tight.

Now that they’d killed the Kraken, he was more optimistic about their future. What else could there be?

His thoughts involuntarily moved back to the many unread tomes in Dean’s library and some of the other creatures whose pictures he’d seen in the ones he’d already scrolled through. With a sigh, Castiel realized that today was a big win, yes, but there were definitely more battles ahead. 

And he couldn’t wait to face them with Dean by his side.


End file.
